The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a drive or drive arrangement for a movable work component, such as the ram of a punch press, stamping machine or the like, comprising a crosshead driven through the agency of a crank drive.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved drive for a movable work component of a machine, such as the ram of a punch press, stamping machine or the like, which reliably and effectively drives such work component, the drive being relatively simple in construction and design, economical to manufacture, and extremely reliable in operation.
Another object of the present invention aims at the provision of a novel drive for a movable work component of a machine, particularly the ram of a punch press, stamping machine or the like, permitting a substantially symmetrical transmission of the forces from the drive to the work component.
Now in order to implement these and still further objects of the invention, which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, the drive or drive arrangement of this development is manifested by the features that at both sides of the crosshead there are hingedly connected or articulated the one respective end of single-arm levers, the other ends of which are hingedly connected with threaded spindles supported in the machine housing, the threaded spindles serving for adjusting the stroke of the drive, and wherein the intermediate bearing means or support locations of the levers are hingedly connected via pressing or compression rods with the ram.
With this arrangement the ram or ram member can be driven at two points, and in the case of essentially parallelly arranged levers or wide levers at four points. Since the inner ends of the single-arm levers, which can be preferably connected at a common hinge point or hinge with the connecting rod and the crosshead, are guided along a substantially linear path of travel, the outer ends of each of the levers must be connected with the associated threaded spindle through the agency of an additionally control lever or guide or via a hinge connection or hinge allowing for transverse movements, for instance through the agency of an additional guide or a sliding block guide with the threaded spindles.
The invention allows for symmetrical transmission of the forces from the drive to the ram, as desired, at two or four points, and adjustment of the stroke of the drive is possible in conventional manner with the aid of the threaded spindles.